You know who I am
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When an assassin from Irina's past kidnaps her best students Nagisa steps up and takes on the challenge to save Kurahashi and Yada, but will everything be easy? NagiYada pairing, surprise cameo inside


"Svetlana Romanoff" Irina said

"Irina, darling you look good" the auburn haired Russian assassin "Japan she agrees with you"

"What do you want?" Irina asked

"It simple really, you hand over location of your bounty or these two 'fillies'" she said showing Yada and Kurahashi tied up and scared "Go Dosvidaniya" she added holding a gun to their heads.

"How?" Irina asked

"Send partner, to this location" Svetlana said ending the Skype call

* * *

"Where is it?" Karasuma asked

"A downtown Casino. And according the Lovro, tonight is a high stakes Assassin's Poker game" Irina said

"Alright did you get an invitation?" Karasuma asked

"Yes I left it right here" Irina said "SHIT one of the students must have taken it" Irina said

"But which one?" Karasuma asked.

"I have no idea, we're not losing another one" Irina said running into Karasuma's arms

"We'll get them back"

* * *

That night Nagisa walked into the casino wearing a graphite grey suit with his trademark pigtails blowing in the breeze as he showed the stolen invite to the bouncer at the door. Looking around Nagisa could pick out several assassins.

"They must really want Koro-sensei" he muttered

"No kidding" a voice said

"Red-Eye, what are you?"

"CIA and JDSF sent me in, they want the girls alive and well, otherwise The Calamari might spoil" Red-Eye said

"My not place it in the freezer?"

"What?"

"Why not stall him?" Nagisa asked

"You know how well that would work out" Red-Eye said

"What nations do we have?"

"Morocco, Italy, Australia, Korea, America-that's me, Japan-you and Russia" Red-Eye said "The English one hasn't shown up yet"

"Is that good or bad?" Nagisa asked unsure of things

"Good, heard he's a pretty good player" Red-Eye said "Anyway they're about to start"

* * *

"Good evening my fellow Assassins, I am Svetlana Romanoff. Welcome to tonight's poker game. The trophies are so" Svetlana said as two thugs guided Kurahashi, who was wearing a strapless magenta dress with a choker around her neck. A light pink rose was tucked in behind her right ear. Yada was next she wore a black cocktail with a plunging neck line showing off her cleavage, a slit was running up on side of her dress revealing her long legs. A black string choker was tied around her neck and, plus her hair was down making it look wavy.

"And also the sum total of tonight's pot in the currency of the winner's country" Svetlana said

"Well then let's do this mates" the Australian said

"The small blind is 500 while the big blind in 1,000" the dealer said as everyone started the game. Nagisa started the betting with 500 dollars, Red-Eye followed suit. The two were working together to save the two girls. Nagisa knew if he could he would have brought Okajima to help him save Kurahashi. Okajima and Kurahashi have been dating since the beginning of the year. He needed to save these girls. But luckily Nagisa wasn't a slouch at cards. Considering he was a member of the Shiota Clan, the same clan people described as the luckiest bastards in Japan

* * *

After two hours the Moroccan and Italian Assassins were knocked out and went to the bar. Red Eye was struggling to hold on with $1000 left, Nagisa had gained $9,000. The Australian Duke Dundee had gain $5,000 dollars and the Korean gain $1,500.,

"Gentleman we shall take a quick fifteen minute break, if you need more funds I'll allow you to contact you financers" Svetlana said as a jazz singer walked up to the mike. Nagisa stretched and went over to the bar.

"Apple Cider, non alcoholic" he said

"Geez, the youngest assassin in the room and you're not drinking" Red Eye said

"How are your funds"

"The CIA sent me over another 2Gs. I'm having it delivered here" Red-Eye said. Soon the lounge singer started to sing, Nagisa looked over and saw Yada at the mike.

* * *

 _"If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
_ _Odds are you won't like what it is  
_ _When the storm arrives would you be seen with me  
_ _By the merciless eyes I've deceived?"_ Yada's voice was soft and sultry as she sang along  
 _"I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
_ _But you yourself are nothing so divine  
_ _Just next in line"_ she sang

* * *

"Nagisa, check out that ice box over there" Red-Eye said

"What about it?" Nagisa asked

"I hid two guns in there" Red-Eye said

"What kind?" Nagisa asked

"Two silver M1911A1 Colt handguns with added silencers, dig a little deeper and you can find a Ruger Super Redhawk" Red Eye said "But my beauty elsewhere. I'm saying at least another round. Take out the Korean, and then Duke is on our side as well" Red-Eye said

* * *

 _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
_ _The odds will betray you and I will replace you_

"Good" Nagisa said downing his drink as he went over to the ice box with an empty glass. Which he filled up with ice before grabbing the guns.

"You, back to table" a Russian said

"Sure" Nagisa said as he shot the guy in the shoulder making everyone duck

"Crazy Bastard!"

* * *

 _You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_ _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_

Nagisa went over to Yada and gave her the other gun, helping her shoot the Russian thugs

"Where's Hinano?" Yada asked

"I have no clue" Nagisa said

"STOP THEM!" Svetlana said

"Now you stupid Yank!" Duke shouted pulling out a Smith & Wesson model 500 revolver and blew away a few thugs

 _The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_ _You know my name_

* * *

 _If you come inside things will not be the same  
_ _When you return to the night_

"OVER THERE!" Yada shouted as Nagisa grabbed her hand and lead her over to where Kurahashi was hiding behind the roulette tables.

"You okay?" Nagisa asked as Hinano and Yada hugged

"I'm fine" Kurahashi said

"Here take this" Nagisa said handing Kurahashi his gun

"What about you?" the girls asked

"I've got this" Nagisa said unbuttoning his jacket and ran off.

"I'll grab the money" Yada said "Cover us"

"Okay" Kurahashi said as she took pot shots around the room. Yada was over at the poker table gathering up the chips.

"$500,000, when converted that's about" Yada said before going wide eyed "Half of Koro-sensei's initial bounty" she cheered

"YADA!" Nagisa said firing a shot into the legs of the thug behind her.

"WHOA!" she screamed.

 _And if you think you've won you never saw me change  
_ _The game that we have been playing_

* * *

"STOP THEM!" Svetlana said as her forces were dwindling like flies at a exterminators convention. Soon only DUke, Red-Eye and The Class-E student were left standing. All of the guns not in Svetlana's hands were pointed at here

"I see you brats are well trained, but let's see how you handle this" she said throwing an object into the air

"Grenade!" Duke shouted as they all ducked for cover. Nagisa grabbing something while he drove over Yada

"Sorry" he blushed

"Don't be, it felt nice" Yada smiled before peeking him on the cheek, before gunfire was heard.

"What the?" Nagisa asked as another round dodged them. "Those must be shots" Nagisa said popping up and returning fire before resuming cover and did the same a couple of times.

"So now you die, and I shall gladly send corpses to Jelavitch" Svetlana said "That will send message not to mess with me"

"And how are you going to do that?" Red-Eye said taking a shot at her.

"This" Svetlana said shooting Red-Eye

"Mr RED EYE!" Kurahashi said running over to Red Eye

"Keep focus" Nagisa said reloading. Svetlana had now gotten the kids in her sight

"Dosvidaniya" she said

"NO!" Duke said catching the shots in the chest for the kids.

* * *

Soon three small thuds were heard and Svetlana slummed to the ground, blood pooling on the stairs.

"What was that?" Nagisa asked pulling up Yada while holding her hand

"No idea" He said as the saw the stranger placing down a Martini glass and walked off. Yada and Nagisa were safe.

"Red-Eye's going to be okay" Kurahashi said as she called Karasuma. Nagisa approached the table where the stranger placed down his glass. What he saw made him go wide eyed. For the Martini glass had black rings near the edge of the base in the compass direction, underneath it was a playing card

"Nagisa?" Yada asked

"That was *him*" Nagisa said

"Him?" Yada asked as Nagisa tapped the glass. The rings on the right were positioned they were in front of a 7 on the 7 of hearts making it appear **OO** 7\. "Whoa" she said looking back as to see the stranger walking out of the casino exchanging clips in his gun.

 _You know my name  
_ _You know my name  
_ _You know my name_

* * *

The next day in class, Yada and Nagisa were standing in front of Koro-sensei and Karasuma.

"That was extremely dangerous" Karasuma said

"If it wasn't for Nagisa's high luck skills"

"Shut up Octopus" Karasuma said "But he's right it seems like your luck paid off, Svetlana Romanoff was wanted in five countries, heck MI6 had a hit out for her"

"And they dealt with her" Nagisa said

"Huh?" the teachers asked

"Sir, we believe he was there"

"He?" Karasuma asked

"He" Yada said holding up 7.

"Well then, good work rescuing the girls, but that doesn't mean you'll get out of lessons" Karasuma said walking out

"I'll let you be ten minutes late to English" Koro-sensei said walking out of the room.

"Which means I have ten minutes to do this" Nagisa said pulling Yada into a hug and tipped her. Of course Yada wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Whoa, so tell me who you are, because I'm sure Nagisa isn't this passionate" Yada said

"Well, Miss Yada...I could tell you my name. but You know my name already" Nagisa said giving her a gentler kiss.

* * *

 **So this si my secondary Nagisa ship behind NagiKae. I said before that this was the pairing for a fic I abandoned a while ago but I still wanted to write these two in a pairing, heck several others wanted to read a fixc about this pairing as well. So TADA! A big thanks to animeandmangafangirl for helping with the plot lines about the assassin kidnapping Kurahashi and Yada. And now for he rest of it was inspired by Casino Royale. What it was on TV the other day and I have the theme song on my PC, which the lyrics are scattered throughout the fic. Finally another Songfic I've written about Assassination Classroom that doesn't make you want to cry your eyes out! WOOHOO!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
